Disobedience
by FanficWriterrr94
Summary: Edward was told not to go to La-Push, but Carlisle isn't home. But Carlisle is so gentle, he won't care.. or will he? Edwards First Spanking!


This is just a fanfiction, I don't own twilight or any of the characters  
this is back from when it was just Edward and Carlisle, before the rest of the family, and Bella.  
—-

Since I came here to live with Carlisle years ago, he has always always told me to stay away from La Push, he said we aren't welcome there, I don't know much about it, I know it is a Native American reservation close by. I don't really understand why we can't go there though, all of my friends always go to Lu Push, and nothing bad ever happens to them.

they love it there, and I always have to tell them that I can't, and make up excuses, but we didn't have school today, and Carlisle worked all day long until like 7pm tonight. so he suggested that I go hangout with some friends so that I wouldn't have to sit around the house bored all day.. but this morning they invited me to go, and I really wanted too. I've never really disobeyed Carlisle before, but he is so kind and soft hearted though, I know that he would forgive me, and he probably won't even find out. he knew that I'm going to hangout with friends today, and he trusts me.. I just got dropped off at the house, we hung out in La Push all day, a group of guys  
were really rude to me, but my friends took care of it. and we honestly did have a good time. I went inside and went and played my piano. Carlisle bought me a grand piano last year, and it made me so happy, it was the best thing that anyone has ever done for me. I often get lost in the music, especially when I'm home alone.

Carlisle: " **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!** " He suddenly shouted.. I jumped and my heart dropped, He has never ever yelled at me before… I stood up as he walked into the livingroom. " **Where were you today?** " he demanded  
Edward: **"** **um… you told me that I could go hangout with friends today** " I said backing up a little as he was walking towards me with his arms crossed. he looks so angry.. I've never seen him like this before.  
Carlisle: " **where did you go?** " he said stopping right in front of me.. I noticed he was blocking his thoughts from me.. how is he doing that?  
Edward: " **um.. I don't know we just hung out, and went to the beach and stuff.. are you okay? you seem.. so mad** "  
Carlisle: " **which beach?** "  
Edward: " **the beach you took me to last weekend** " I lied.. He narrowed his eyes at me. does he know? there's no way he could know! " **What?** " I asked confused..  
Carlisle: " **La Push** " He said quietly.. My eyes widened for a second.. I shook my head  
Edward: " **I didn't go to La Push!** " I said a little too urgently.. He took a step closer, and I tried to step back but I was up against a wall.. my hands were shaking.. He can't know! there's no way!… I was so careful, and he doesn't even know those friends, and we didn't see anyone at all.  
Carlisle: " **you're already in soo much trouble son, are you sure you want to lie to me?** ".. I felt a little guilty.. but now I'm too scared to tell him.  
Edward: " **I wasn't in La Push..** " I said softly.. looking down. he grabbed my wrist and I jumped  
Carlisle: " **I know you were in La Push Edward, I am so disappointed in you. you are in big trouble. Go to my office and sit down, I'll be up there in a minute** "  
Edward: " **But.. Carlisle. I didn't** " I saw his eye color change to Dark black and his grip on my wrist tightened painfully and I gasped.  
Carlisle: " **Go. Upstairs** " He growled out, my eyes widened and he let go of my wrist and I was afraid to move… **"** **NOW!** " he shouted! I ran upstairs.. I hadn't thought about the possibility of him hurting me.. he could kill me.. he is my coven leader, I'm supposed to obey him completely. he owns me, he saved me, and he made me who I am. he could destroy me.. He has always been so kind and gentle.. but I've never disobeyed him. He must hate me. I walked into his office and sat down for a few minutes. my whole body is shaking.. what is he going to do to me?.. I stood up and walked to the window, and opened it up and started crawling out when a arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back in.. " **You Do not run off on me** " He said sternly.. leading me back over to my seat.  
Edward: **"** **I'm sorry"** I said nervously.. he walked around his desk and sat down..  
Carlisle: " **why did you try to run off? You knew I could hear you leave** "  
Edward: " **because I'm s-scared..** " I said softly.. He frowned..  
Carlisle: " **Edward, you've always been such a good boy, what is going on with you? You've disobeyed me and went to La Push, I know that I've made it clear to you that we are not welcome there.. and then you lied to me, MORE THAN ONCE! and then you try to take off on me! what in the world has gotten into you?** "  
Edward: " **I'm so sorry.. just give me another chance! don't kill me!** " I said starting to cry.. his mind that he has been blocking from me opened for a second _'_ _why would he think that I would kill him? I love him more than my own life_ ' he thought…  
Carlisle: " **Son, I would never kill you.. what makes you even think that? I'm upset with you, and disappointed in you, and shocked by your behavior, but nothing you could ever do will ever deserve to killed son.** " I bit my lip and looked down..  
Edward: " **you're my Coven leader, and I know that you are my creator, and I know how other covens work..** "  
Carlisle: " **Edward, look at me** " I looked up at him, and he smiled " **we are a family.. I'm your father! and I love you more then I have ever loved anyone** "  
Edward: " **I love you too Carlisle** "  
Carlisle: " **now, I would like to know why you went to Lu Push, I've told you a million times to not go there, you disobeyed a direct order from me** " I looked down..  
Edward: " **I just didn't think it was that big of a deal.. everyone was fine** " I said looking back up at him.  
Carlisle: " **La Push is home to the werewolves Edward.. we aren't welcome there** "..  
Edward: " **I have hunted bear before dad, I can handle a little wolf** "  
Carlisle: **"** **Edward, you are so young and innocent. don't you realize that there's other dangers out there? besides us?** " I shrugged..  
Edward: " **I don't know.. there wasn't anything dangerous there, you're freaking out over nothing** " he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose…  
Carlisle: " **Edward. they aren't wolves like you are thinking. they are dangerous, strong.. They hunt Vampires** " my eyes widened..  
Edward: " **I didn't know..** "  
Carlisle: **"** **there's a LOT that you don't know Edward, when I tell you not to do something, you have to trust that I'm telling you no for a reason** "  
Edward: " **I'm sorry.. I won't go there again** "  
Carlisle: " **Edward, I made a treaty with the native americans that live there, we can live here in peace, as long as we stay off of their land. this is serious, you can Never go to La Push, it's very important, if you do it again, we will have to leave. do you understand**?"  
Edward: " **yes sir. I understand, I promise that I will never go to La Push again** "  
Carlisle: " **and Edward, I never want you to lie to me again, lying to me will ALWAYS make it worse, you can always tell me the truth, no matter how bad it is. and because you lied to me, you are grounded for a month, No going out with your friends, you go to school, and then come straight home and that's it** "  
Edward: "grounded? that's it?" He smiled..  
Carlisle: " **afraid not son, you disobeyed me, you are grounded for a month just for lying to me. next time I catch you lying to me, it will be worse. and for disobeying me and going to La Push…** " He sighed.. **"** **I'm going to tan your hide** " I glared at him, confused..  
Edward: **"** **what does that mean?** " he chuckled..  
Carlisle: **"** **I'm going to spank you Edward"** I gasped  
Edward: " **Are you serious?** "  
Carlisle: **"** **yes, I'm serious son"** my mind started racing  
Edward: " **no! you can't do that to me!** "  
Carlisle: **"** **Edward, have you ever been spanked before?** " this is the most embarrassing conversation I have ever had.. I looked down, way too embarrassed to look at him.. " **Answer me Edward** "  
Edward: **"** **no** " I lied..  
Carlisle: " **Edward, are you sure, it wasn't uncommon back then for children to get punished in that way.. tell me the truth please Edward** "  
Edward: **"** **when I was little** " I mumbled  
Carlisle: **"** **how little?** "  
Edward: **"** **I was like 5 or 6.. my human family didn't punish me like that, I did get it once though, for getting into stuff on the counter, and a bunch of knives fell down, and almost killed me.. My mother freaked out, and she started hitting me with a spoon. I was so shocked that she could be so mean** "  
Carlisle: " **did you ever do that again?** "  
Edward: **"** **no way. I never touched any of my mother's stuff ever again** "  
Carlisle: " **Sometimes parents discipline their children because they love them so much, and they want them to be safe and really learn from their mistakes, so that they won't ever do it again** "  
Edward: " **but I'm not a child anymore..** " I said awkwardly  
Carlisle: " **unfortunately for you Edward, you are stuck in this teenage body, you will always be a child.. and I'll be there to help you learn** "  
Edward: " **Sir.. please don't punish me like that, I'm too old for that** "  
Carlisle: " **I've already made my decision son"**  
Edward: " **please dad!** " ' _He called me dad? he has never said that to me before!_ ' I heard him think… I could practically feel his joy… I knew I knew I could crack him. I stood up and walked over and sat on my knees in front of him and grabbed his hands and looked up at him " **please dad? please don't punish me like that! daddy, I promise I will never do it again!** " suddenly his mind was blocked from me again.  
Carlisle: " **Edward, stop manipulating me. I've been wanting you to call me that for years, but I will not be manipulated! you are getting a spanking**!" he grabbed my arms and pulled me up  
Edward: **"** **I'm sorry!** " I gasped as he pulled me over his lap. I reached down and placed my hands on the floor to steady myself… and within seconds my pants and underwear were around my ankles.. bear? " **NO!** " this is absolutely mortifying SMACK! whoa… damn! that REALLY HURT! like REALLY REALLY HURT! SMACK! he has vampire strength, I feel like if I was a human I would already be black and blue. I never expected it to hurt this bad. SMACK! SMACK! I tried to speak but I couldn't… SPANK! I gasped again.. oh my god! this hurts so bad! SPANK! " **TOO HARD!** " I screamed out finally being able to speak.. **"** **please too hard!"**  
Carlisle: **"** **Edward, it's supposed to hurt my son** "  
Edward: **"** **it hurts real bad though** " I choked out.. I knew he heard me though.. he landed another one right in the middle of my bottom, it still hurt bad, but it wasn't as hard. SMACK! SMACK!  
Carlisle: " **do you know why you are getting this spanking son?** " SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Edward: " **Oww! yes!"**  
Carlisle: " **why is that?"**  
Edward: " **because.. I disobeyed you** " SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! " **OWWWW!** " I cried  
Carlisle: " **And?** " SMACK! SMACK!  
Edward: **"** **lying to you, and for m-manipulating y-you** " I said starting to cry.. not just from the pain.. from realizing how bad I've disappointed him. Carlisle has done so much for me, he saved me, and he has done everything for me, and he lets me pretty much do whatever I want.. as long as I'm safe. and I don't do anything in return. he doesn't even ask me to clean or anything, everything he does it's for me. I'm so blind. I just take advantage of him, and rebel against him. He has been an amazing parent to me, and I don't even call him dad, even though I know that's all he has wanted for years.. I'm so stupid! and then when I finally say it for the first time, it was just to get my way. the pain in my behind was getting unbearable.. SMACK! SMACK! SMACKK! SMACK! I finally broke down and started sobbing. it didn't end though. this is horrible. SMACK! SMACKK! SMACK! SMACKK! SMACK! **"** **OWW!** " I cried out.. reaching back to block him. He grabbed my wrist and moved it out of the way and continued spanking me. SMACK! SMACK! SMACKKK! SMACK! SMACK! I squeezed my eyes shut and just cried in pain.. I slipped forward and pressed my forehead against the floor. BIG Mistake! he is spanking me where my the top of my thighs meet my butt.. OUCH! it hurts like 100x worse! I tried to move but he let go of my wrist and held me in place. SMACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACKK! **"** **P-PLEASE! I'm sorrrry!** " I sobbed ' _just a little longer, we are almost there'_ I heard him think.. I could see myself in his mind, as much as I'm hurting right now, my skin isn't red. I know if I was a human, I'd be bruised for sure! I just sobbed… SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! oww owww OW! " **Please! no more!** " I cried starting to kick my feet. SMACK SMACK SMACCKK! SMACK! SMACKK! that was all I could handle I just broke down limp and sobbed.. I hadn't even noticed it had stopped until my pants were pulled up and I was sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I just sat there and cried for a moment before I realized how embarrassing this is. I pushed him away  
Carlisle: " **Edward?** " he asked softly… I ran to my bedroom and shut the door and crawled into my bed and just cried for hours. Carlisle left me alone, but I could still hear his thoughts, he is absolutely devastated! and he thinks I hate him. but I can't make myself face him again. I'm sooo embarrassed! ' _I love him so much, I should have been easier on him, I hate making him cry, he is going to want to leave… He is the only thing that makes me happy, and all I do is make him sad'_ I bit my lip..  
Edward: **"** **Carlisle** " I said softly.. I knew he would hear me. not even seconds passed before my door opened..  
Carlisle: " **Edward** " He said walking in.. I bit my lip and sat up and winced when my bottom pressed against the mattress.. He looked down. " **Edward Son, I'm sorry if I hurt you too bad, I have never spanked a vampire before** "  
Edward: " **no.. I mean.. I.. eh..** " I looked down and bit my lip…  
Carlisle: " **you don't have to be embarrassed son** " I looked up at him  
Edward: " **Carlisle, I'm so mortified… I can't believe you… did that to me…** " he nodded. " **b-but I know that I d-deserved it, I disobeyed you, and lied to you, and you've done so much for me, and this is how I repay you, and I'm very sorry** " I looked back down… he walked over to me and looked back up at him and flinched and backed away.. His face fell and he got down onto his knee and cupped my face into his hands.  
Carlisle: " **please don't be afraid of me son.. I love you so much, and you are forgiven for everything, please don't flinch away from me, I'll never hit you anywhere besides your bottom** "  
Edward: " **ugh.. don't remind me!** " I said embarrassed.. he smiled  
Carlisle: " **Can I hug you?** " I nodded and he pulled me into a hug I smiled and buried my face into his shoulder.. " **I love you** "  
Edward: " **I love you too dad** " I said softly.. he gasped a little.. and pulled back to look into my eyes.. " **I'm sorry that I tried manipulating you earlier.. it was wrong. but you've been more of a dad to me then anyone I've ever known, and I love you** " He smiled and pulled me back into another hug  
Carlisle: " **I've been waiting so long to hear you say that to me son, I love you more then anything!** " I smiled  
Edward: " **Do you care if.. I call you that all the time?** "  
Carlisle: " **nothing would make me happier** "  
Edward: " **Thanks dad** " he stood up and kissed my forehead  
Carlisle: " **Can you tell me why you did it?… the real reason?** " I sighed..  
Edward: " **I thought you were a softy and you'd just let me off the hook..** " I said awkwardly.. he chuckled..  
Carlisle: " **looks like you were mistaken** " I pouted  
Edward: " **Dad… are you going to punish me like that again?** " if I could blush, I would be blushing right now this is still so awkward to me. he sighed and sat next to me..  
Carlisle: **"** **Edward, I know you didn't like it at all, but son… if I need to spank you again, then I won't hesitate, especially when it comes to your safety"**  
Edward: " **but I don't want to be punished like that** " I said softly  
Carlisle: " **Nobody likes being punished Edward, that's the point, that's how you learn** "  
Edward: " **But I'm never gonna do it again** " he smiled  
Carlisle: **"** **I'm afraid you just proved my point son** " I pouted…  
Edward: **"** **then I will do it again** ".. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up and landed a hard smack on my bottom " **Daddy! OWWWWW!** " I cried, reaching back and rubbing my bottom " **what was that for?** "  
Carlisle: " **That's to make sure you won't do it again** " he said pulling me into a hug. My butt hurts sooo bad!

 **Next Day:**  
I walked through the front door and my father was there to greet me as soon as I walked Inside, he is always there when I leave, and when I get home. He smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back  
Carlisle: " **Son, how was your day?** "  
Edward: **"** **it was great** " I said half-truthfully  
Carlisle: " **how are you doing with the blood cravings? I know its not easy for you** " I rolled my eyes.  
Edward: " **It's getting easier** "  
Carlisle: " **how is your bottom?** " I groaned..  
Edward: " **Daadddy! I don't want to talk about it!** " I said embarrassed.. he smiled ' _oh how I love my boy.. I wish he would call me daddy more often_ ' I heard in his thoughts… I couldn't help but smile.  
Carlisle: " **Do you want to go for a hunt?** " I nodded  
Edward: " **yes sir, just let me go put my stuff in my room"** he nodded " **dad… let me go?** " he was still hugging me.. He sighed and let me go and I walked upstairs  
' _My son, I love him so much_ ' I heard him think as I walked upstairs, I can't even believe how much he truly loves me. I opened my bedroom door and there was a stack of new beautiful books on my bed. I gasped and ran over to them..  
Edward: " **THANK YOU DADDY!** " I said excitedly.  
Carlisle: " **anything for you my baby boy** " they were all books that I have mentioned lately. plus a few more that he thought I would enjoy. I placed my backpack on the bed and I tried sitting down but I couldn't handle the soreness in my butt.. sitting at a desk all day was torture. I pouted and laid down on my stomach and started admiring the books, getting totally lost in one of them until I heard a soft knock on my doorframe a couple chapters in. and my eyes widened when I realized I was supposed to go hunting…  
Edward: " **I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean it.. I just was so excited to start this book** "  
Carlisle: " **it's okay Edward, we will go hunting later** " he said walking over and kissing my head " **I love you my boy** " I smiled  
Edward: " **I love you too Dad** "

Carlisle: " **I'll be in my study, come get me when you're ready son** " I smiled and nodded.


End file.
